Adorable Traición
by I'm.Loosing.Control1999
Summary: Un prohibido amor se arma entre dos mundos completamente distintos. Todo comenzó aquel dia con un amor a primera vista de entre dos seres de distintos mundos completamente opuestos. Adv: Mayor de 16 años.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eto…Bueno este es mi primer fic, y espero que les guste o agrade.**_

_**Dulce esencia, puedo sentir**_

_**Se impregna en mí ser y no me deja salir**_

_**Hermosa melodía puedo oír**_

_**Sonidos que a mis sentidos hacen desistir**_

_**Mas ese sendero no debo seguir **_

_**Dulce Melodía quiero yo seguir**_

_**Canto de sirena muerte ah de decir**_

_**Dulce veneno como la miel, letal y placentero**_

_**¿Qué debería hacer?**_

_**Catare del dulce néctar que marchitara mi ser**_

_**A mi existencia hare desaparecer**_

Adorable Traición

Capitulo 01: Un Simple Encuentro.

-¡Eren, no puedo creer que estés enamorado de él!-gritó Mikasa-.

-"Él es un demonio, alguien al que no puedes creerle, aun que diga la verdad; alguien de carácter frío y testarudo, llevado a sus ideas. Hijo de uno de los demonios más poderoso de todo el infierno. No entiendo que le viste a ese ser tan despreciable".

Recuerdo que eso me dijo mi hermana adoptiva, Mikasa. Eran sermones de los que ya estaba acostumbrado un poco mas y ya serian como rutinas diarias o semanales. Quería entender el porqué de siempre estar preocupada por mí, pero no podía y tampoco comprendía. Podía llegar a ser insoportable.

Yo ya era un adolescente podía cuidarme solo, no siempre iba a necesitar a Mikasa a mi lado, yo ya era grande y podía cuidarme solo.

Bueno, eso quedó olvidado por unos momentos. Debía entregar un pergamino, era nuevo y no tenía mucha experiencia. Siempre que salíamos a entregar pergaminos u otros encargos, debíamos ir acompañados de tres arcángeles y dos diáconos. Nunca fui solo, ya que al ser un ángel era un tanto débil.

Había muchos rumores, rumores que normalmente todos creían, decían que, si un ángel iba a su mundo solo, era torturado o asesinado por criaturas con más poder, esas criaturas que viven en el infierno. O la tierra.

De lo que estaba seguro era que si un ángel entraba solo no volvía. El inframundo era conocido por muchas cosas, y una de ellas eran sus formas de torturas, por ejemplo; "El Despedazado"(en el cual te arrancan las alas de estos e infrinjan dolor sin matar, totalmente repugnante). Eran distintas, y cada vez más macabras.

Mikasa era un arcángel, había subido un mando, más que yo. Siempre era mejor que yo en todo, eso a veces me frustraba y enojaba porque, es una mujer y el que sea mejor que yo era fastidioso, habían veces en las que me molestaba, pero sé que pronto seré igual a ella o la superaré.

Armin es un ángel, al igual que yo. Es un hermano para mí, es mi mejor amigo. Siempre me apoya y ayuda, de verdad le agradezco y debo mucho.

He sido enviado a muchas misiones, tanto buenas o fáciles como malas o difíciles, más de las que puedo contar y acordarme.

En una de ellas, todo cambio para mí. Le vi por primera vez, impactó en mi su existencia, y desde ese momento no puedo dejar de pensar en él, no me lo podía quitar de la mente.

Quería saber su nombre.

"¿Cómo se llamaba aquel demonio?"

Sólo teníamos que hacer una simple entrega a los demonios, una simple entrega de un pergamino.

-Debo admitir que me llenaba de adrenalina y algo de miedo estar en las fronteras que separaban el cielo del infierno, los sorprendente es que era un simple que el destino da muchas vueltas, pero nunca pensé que terminaría fijándome en un demonio.

Al sentir tal adrenalina fijándome en esa figura que tal vez estaba distanciada de mi por unos diez metros, eran tal vez la distancias entre las fronteras del cielo con el infierno y solo se podían juntar a través del puente de Rose.

Son tres puentes y uno estaba quebrado, aun que siempre ocupábamos el de diez porque era el mejor en temas de distancia. El primero media cinco metros, aquel puente se llamaba "Sina", era uno muy corto, ese era el que estaba quebrado. Recuerdo que mi madre me contó el cómo se había roto, fue por una pelea entre un arcángel y dos demonios, en esa pelea los cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados, pero la de un demonio si, los otros dos no. Mi me conto que el arcángel era una mujer y los dos demonios hombres, aquella mujer muy delicada como un pétalo y tan frágil como una flor, pero a la hora de una batalla era una de las mejores.

Aquellos demonios, uno fuerte, tanto de cuerpo como de sentimientos, él era uno de los mejores de su clase, debía demostrar ser eso un, ya que era alguien que le costaba entregar sus sentimientos, de hecho era muy amable pero lo ocultaba.

El otro ser era todo lo contrario. Testarudo, no se dejaba dar órdenes por nadie, insensible y solitario.

Una noche que cubría tanto el cielo como el infierno, dos eres poderosos estaban juntos, una arcángel y un demonio, salían a escondidas sin ser vistos, cuando podían se encontraban, todo era normal hasta esa noche a aquel demonio testarudo los siguió y los descubrió a los dos.

Desde ahí ya no recuerdo bien lo que seguía, pero bueno ese es otro tema. Empiezo a recordar tanto, que me distraigo de lo importante.

El tercer puente media quince metros, esa era muy largo y no recuerdo el porqué, no era tan ocupado como el segundo, aun que prácticamente no tenía nada, esa tenia por nombre "María".

El segundo puente se apodaba por el nombre "Rose", era el que siempre ocupábamos. En ese era el mejor, ya que el primero era muy corto (y estaba quebrado), y en el tercer puente la distancia era muy larga.

Pero recobrando el tema, ya que estaba divagando demasiado, estaba acordándome de otras cosas, me encerré en mis pensamientos, siempre me encierro en ellos.

Me enamore de él, de sus hermosos ojos escarlata, de su pálida y cremosa piel, de su mirada tan profunda, de sus cabellos color ébano. Era hermoso, demasiado y el no verlo era casi tentador. (o al menos esa era para mí).

Él estaba distanciado de mí por unos diez metros, no solo el si no que todo su grupo. Todos nos miraban serios. Pude ver de reojo a Mikasa, se le notaba quede tantas miradas desafiantes y frías le sobraban los impulsos como para desafiar uno por uno.

Aquel demonio iba acompañado tanto de hombres como de mujeres. El primero era alguien de contextura delgada, tenía una apariencia de alguien serio y tranquilo. Atrás se encontraban dos chicas, uno de ellas era castaño, su cabello era alzado en una cola de caballo, ocupaba anteojos y se veía bien sonriente, creo que era la primera vez que podía ver a un demonio tan sonriente. La otra chica a su costado se veía demasiado débil para ser un poderoso demonio. Detrás de esas dos mujeres había dos hombres. Uno aparentaba estar más viejo que los demás, ya que tenia arrugas en la frente, y era rubio. A su lado y como último alguien alto y rubio, su piel era de tez clara y tenía una barba y bigote muy corto. En total eran seis demonios, la mayoría con miradas penetrantes y profundas.

De pronto me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error, me estaba enamorando de un demonio, además no sabía si era amor solo me atrajo por apariencia.

-"¿Puede ser posible que alguien se enamore por la apariencia o por su físico?"

A pesar de que si estuviera profundamente enamorado de él…Pasaría…A ser un ángel caído…

Miles de pensamientos pasa por mi mente, no solo eran pensamientos, si no que también eran imágenes o tal vez alucinaciones

-"¡NO!"

Sin darme cuenta lo grite, sentí como un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Y los demonios presentes se empezaron a reír, y a burlarse, menos él.

Aquel hombre de ojos escarlata, no tenia ninguna expresión en su cara, solo una mirada seria. Profunda y con el ceño fruncido y seguía tan callado como siempre.

"Señor mío, ¡Cálmese!" me dije a mí mismo. Pensé "soy un idiota por gritar cosas sin sentido", al mirar de reojo pude por como Mikasa se cruzaba de brazos al igual que Annie y Jean que hacían los mismo, los tres eran arcángeles, se les notaba en el rostro que estaban muy molestos, y que todo se debía a mi culpa, por demostrar miedo sin ni siquiera cruzar palabra con aquellos seres infernales.

Podía escuchar desde el otro lado como se burlaban diciendo cosas como "Dios mío", "Mi Diosito", o "Que miedo apiádate de mi señor mío".

Por mi parte me sentía avergonzado, como un completo idiota. Armin que estaba a mi derecha puso una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo, mientras que Sasha que estaba a mi izquierda, solo miraba tanto a mí, como a los demonios del otro extremo.

Como alguien ya con la suficiente experiencia (creo yo) no sabía el porqué estaba temblando de pies a cabeza por dentro, ya que no podía demostrarlo las consecuencias se volverían a burlar por lo débil que soy. A demás, no me podía demostrar débil al frente de los arcángeles, tal vez luego me regañarían por mostrarme débil frente a ellos.

-"¡VE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"-grito Jean-

-"Y-YA VOY v-VOY NO ME APUREN".

Estaba nervioso, sin saber el porqué, comencé a caminar hacia el puente, mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, al estar arriba podía ver como los demonios se seguían burlando de mi grito "sorpresivo". Espere a que dejaran de burlarse. Pasaron los minutos, tanto tiempo había pasado, que hasta me dio tiempo de tranquilizarme un poco de tan alterado que estaba, ahora podía respirar mejor o normal. Pasó el rato.

Hasta que aquel hombre rubio u alto le dio una señal para que avanzara a aquel sujeto del cual me llamo la atención a primera vista. Pude notar en su cara una expresión de molestia. Eso me asusto un poco, baje la cabeza mirando al puente de Rose, y empecé a pensar de muchas maneras de cómo iniciar la conversación, sin aparentar estar asustado.

-"¿Cuándo mierda me vas a entregar el maldito pergamino?"

Pude sentir su voz era un tanto suave pero al mismo tiempo agresiva. Recuerdo que cruzamos miradas por unos minutos, y aquel ser desvió la mirada por unos segundos.

-"¿Cuánto rato había pasado desde que quede encerrado en mis pensamientos?"

-"EL MALDITO PERGAMINO"-grito aquel demonio-

-"¡e-enseguida!"Recuerdo que lo dije con voz un poco titubeante. "No puedo mostrarme débil, no puedo, no puedo" esas palabras me las repetía todo el tiempo en la cabeza.

Estiré mis manos entregándole aquel pergamino, este me lo arrebato de las manos, como si fuera algo preciado, no dudo en ningún momento y lo abrió y empezó a verlo. Pude notar cómo me miro de reojo, en esos ojos solo se veía odio y venganza.

Retrocedí un paso.

"Tsk.." Aquel demonio que estaba al frente de mi, pude ver como frunció el ceño a mi acto.

Cuando termino de leerlo, o al menos eso creí yo. Que quedo mirando por un momento y se dio la media vuelta en signo de retirada.

-"¡ESPERA!"-grite-.

Se giró un poco al escuchar mi grito.

-"¿Qué mierda quieres?".Por un momento no pude creer que me haya contestado, dentro de mí no pude evitar sentirme feliz por eso.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?".Recuerdo que me miro algo enojado ante esa pregunta.

-"¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre?"-me pregunto aquel demonio-.

-"Es solo curiosidad, al menos quiero saber a quién le entrego un pergamino entregado por mi padre Dios"

"¡Mentira!" Quería saber su nombre. Quería saber su nombre para saber quién era ese demonio del cual me llamo mi atención a primera vista.

_"Maldito mocoso". Dijo en susurro, pero lo pude escuchar tan claro como el agua. Me miró con esos ojos sin expresión alguna, y dio un suspiro, su mirada de enojo se había borrado un poco, por lo que pude notar, que hizo una expresión de suspiro.

-"Me llamo Rivaille. Soy el príncipe del inframundo hijo de los demonios más poderoso y temibles de todo el infierno".

Pude sentir como mi corazón se paró un momento al escuchar aquellas palabras. Abrí mis ojos de par en par, y baje un poco la mirada algo sorprendido.

"Estaba al frente de un príncipe".

Mi mama antes de morir me había contado muchas cosas, tanto fantásticas como reales, y una de ellas era que el ver a un príncipe demonio era casi imposible, ya que no los dejaban salir. Me había vuelto a encerrar en mis pensamientos, recordando cosas que mi madre me contaba de pequeño, eran historias míticas sobre nuestro mundo, sentí una respiración cerca mío por un momento había desviado la mirada, pero al sentir tal respiración me volví a encontrar con esos ojos escarlatas, cruzando miradas con sus ojos con los míos.

Estaba al frente mío y yo lo miraba desde arriba. Mi hermana adoptiva que miraba desde lejos, se exalto al ver aquel demonio tan cerca mío.

-"¿Y tu quien eres?" -Me pregunto aquel ser infernal-.

_**Espero que les haga gustado como dije antes esta es mi primera historia y en realidad siempre la había querido escribir pero no sé el porqué no lo hacía D: Acepto todo tipo de concejos :3 sin insultos por favor u.u**_


	2. capitulo 2: Sentimientos Confusos

_Bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme, ¡NO ENSERIO DISCULPENME! :C por la demora en subir este capítulo. Ya que han pasado más de dos meses si es que mal no recuerdo y bueno la vida te puede cambiar de muchas formas D:_

_En realidad eh estado con problemas: c de todo tipo…_

_Sigo con esto pero, ya va a pasar se lo dejo al tiempo _

_También quiero agradecer por las opiniones sobre esta historia y vi dedicada a los primeros tres reviews :3 ósea a: Bigkiritokun, .Akatsuki, Fenixentrecuerdas Gracias por ser los primero en comentar y también a los que se mantienen como anónimos :D_

_Y BUENO ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIÉN VA DEDICADO A MI MEJOR AMIGO QUE SE LLAMA LEONARDO QUE ESTA DE CUMPLE EL 06/10 :3. Es un regalo cumple ^^(?)_

_Y AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ^^ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN c:_

**Al encontrarse nuestras miradas.**

**Hechizo, pureza y amor,**

**¿Serás tu quien se robe mi desvalido corazón?**

**Déjame ver más**

**Déjame perderme en aquel hermoso **

**Espejo de pureza,**

**Mírame, no dejes de hacerlo**

**¿Es real esta sensación?**

**Déjame ver dentro de tus ojos la verdad,**

**Y así podre estar seguro de que este sentimientos es real.**

Adorable Traición

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos Confusos

Estaba al frente mío y yo lo miraba desde arriba.

Mi hermana adoptiva que miraba desde lejos, se exalto al ver aquel demonio tan cerca mío.

-"¿Y tú, quienes eres?". Me pregunto aquel ser infernal.

-"¿mi nombre? Mi nombre e-"

-¡EY EREN DEBEMOS IRNOS!" interrumpió Jean, Mikasa y los otros se retiraban ya.

-"vamos Eren. Nos tardaremos". Me dijo Armin tomándome del brazo.

Lo único que pude hacer fue regresar quedándome viendo a aquella figura alejarse más y más.

"Rivaille…Rivaille". Era la único que podía pensar, recordando aquella hermosa voy, sus ojos escarlata, "me hablo, a mi un simple ángel…"

No salía de mi trance mental cuando me vi estrellado contra el pilar que separaba nuestros mundos.

-"Duele…". Dije acariciando mi cabeza para que pasara el dolor.

-"Ten más cuidado idiota". Dijo Jean explicando en carcajadas.

-"no seas malo Jean"-. Le retaba Armin a Jean.

Jean al escuchar que Armin le retaba solo hizo un signo de molestia y se permaneció callado.

-"¡Eren!, Te encuentras bien?"-. Vi aproximarse a mi hermana adoptiva, para checar que no me hubieses hecho daño.

-"Estoy bien no es para tanto"-. Mientras le decía eso a mi hermana adoptiva Mikasa, Por mi parte no dejaba de pensar en el.

-Dios mío, hasta su nombre era hermoso, ósea ya no era solo su físico. También era su nombre, que me está pasando, rayos me estoy enamorando de alguien y ni siquiera se su pasado, solo con el simple hecho de que hayamos cruzado miradas y palabras sin sentido, ya me atrae más de lo que me atraía antes.

¿Eso es posible?.

¿Qué te atraiga alguien más de lo que ya te atrae antes?.

-"¿Qué te dijo o pregunto ese demonio?"-.

Sin darme cuenta escuche preguntar eso de mi hermana adoptiva Mikasa, por un momento se me había olvidado que ella estaba a mi lado.

-"Em…Algo, ¿por?".

No sabía si responderle o no, ya que era mi hermana adoptiva y es capaz de hacer de todo, ya que era la mi primera vez que me pasaba esto y no pretendía hablarle y su le decía que me atraía…¿Un..Demonio?.

¡NO! definitivamente no le diré nada.

Quien sabe que cosas me dirá.

-"¿Eren?, responde"-.

Se me había olvidado que estaba con mi hermana, me había vuelto a encerrar en mis pensamientos como era de costumbre.

-"No recuerdo bien que es lo que me dijo, pero ¿Por qué tan interesada en es?".

Le respondí y al mismo tiempo se lo pregunte-.

-"No…por nada".

Mikasa estuvo todo el viaje de regreso callada, en realidad ya era callada pero estaba más callada de lo de costumbre nisequiera me pregunto si me seguía doliendo el golpe.

Lo bueno es que ya estábamos en camino a nuestro hogar, puede que haya estado todo el día o gran parte de la tarde a fuera pero no estaba cansado, al contrario me sentí con mucha energía como si fuera a volar todo el cielo.

Una vez ya llegados a nuestro hogar, fui directo a mi habitación, que compartía con Armin, no es de malo pero siempre he agradecido que me haya tocado compartir la habitación con él, ya que, no sé como hubiera sido con Mikasa, Jean o incluso Connie.

Armin siempre me ha aconsejado o cada vez que tengo alguna duda se la pregunto a él, le hago preguntas de todo tipo, ya que nuestro nivel de confianza es grande.

Lo bueno es que ya había pasado el día, ya era de noche y el ambiente estaba sereno, pero me quede con esa gran dudo o sorpresa en mi mente.

Todavía no podía creer que había estado al frente de un demonio, o sea no era cualquier demonio era un príncipe, era un hermoso príncipe (o eso era para mí).

Quería estar un rato solo, y pensar respecto a lo que había pasado ese día, a de mas hay veces que sin darme cuanta pienso las cosas en voz alta, y eso sería un problema porque Armin me escucharía…y eso…seria un…

-"¡MIERDA!"-

-"Eren ¿Qué pasa?", ¿a qué se debe ese grito?". Me había preguntado Armin que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

-"No, no es nada es solo el cansancio".

Rayos volví a gritar sin darme cuenta, tengo que aprender a controlar eso. Me decía a mí mismo.

-"Saldré a caminar un rato"-.- Lo intente decir sin preocupación alguna-

-"Esta bien, ve con cuidado y cuida que no te vea Mikasa. Ya que después las preguntas raras me las hace a mi jajaja"-. Eso último lo dijo con un tono de gracia.

-"Esta bien, tendré precaución de que no me vea. Gracias Armin"-.

Armin me entendía, él sabia que me era incomodo que Mikasa siempre me estuviera viendo constantemente o que me hiciera preguntas, habían veces en las que ciento como si Mikasa fuera mi madre por tantas órdenes y preocupación de ella por mí, no tenía problemas con esa pero, ya me empezaba a cabrear cuando ya era en exceso.

Bueno emprendí mi caminata por la calle amplia (que era la misma por la que había pasado en la tarde de ida y regreso de la misión).

Tras un rato de caminar sin rumbo alguno solo seguía la calle decidí ir al puente, en el cual había estado esa tarde. No sé el porqué pero quería ir, a de mas ese lugar estaba apartado un poco de la ciudad del cielo y era más tranquilo, decidí seguir mi camino hasta el puente de Rose.

_En otro lugar muy distinto al cielo, en lo más profundo del infierno un ser dudaba de si mismo~~_

_~~~P.D.V de Levi~~~_

-De vuelta al inframundo-

-"Eren, Eren, ¿¡Por qué mierda no me lo puedo sacar de la maldita cabeza!?

-"Hey, Rivaille, ¡LEVI!"-. Me estaba llamando Irvin.

Debo admitirlo tenia unos muy bonitos ojos, y una mirada tan pura.

-"¡ENANO!" Hanji-.

-"¡QUE CARAJOS QUIERES MALDITA CUATRO OJOS!"

-"JAJAJA" una risa la de pelo castaño-.

-"Yo no quiero nada. Irvin te estaba llamando, pero como no vi que respondías tuve que acudir a decirte enano" ultimo lo dijo un poco burlesco.

-"Y tu Irvin, ´Que quieres?.

Debo admitirlo, no lo escuche por estar pensando en ese maldito ángel, me decía mi mismo.

-"Has estado raro en este rato. Desde que te entregaron aquel pergamino"-. Decía Irvin con un tono de preocupado-

-"Estoy bien no tengo nada" responder con toda normalidad para disimular un poco mis pensamientos.

-"Awwwwww tu "compañero" se preocupa por ti pequeño" decía Hanji disimulando la risa o intentarlo aguantarla-.

-"¡CALLATE MALDITA LOCA, NO SE A QUE MIERDA TE REFIERES!"-.-Si había algo que me estresaba era que esa maldita cuatro ojos sacara conclusiones por mí misma-

-"Tu sabes a lo que yo me refiero Levi, yo creo que los tres sabemos perfectamente".

Esas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono de coqueteo no solo era el tono también la mirada de picardía, jugando con sus cejas.

Se podría decir que le dedique una mirada asesina a esa ´psicópata.

-"No sé como carajos te enteraste de eso pero, eso paso en el pasado y el pasado es pisado".

-"JAJAJA"-.- La castaña exploto de risa al escuchar mis palabras.

-"Levi parece que por tu edad sigues sin entender, puede que el pasado este pisado pero los recuerdos y las acciones siguen permanentes"-.

-"¡CIERRA EL HISICO MALDITA LOCA. Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí para desvelarme un poco de tus jodidas palabras".

-"¿Te acompaño?"-.-Me pregunto Irvin-

-"No. Quiero estar solo"-.

Pude notar en su mirada la decepción al escuchar mi respuesta.

Me di la media vuelta y seguí el camino de la calle, lo bueno es que todavía no habíamos llegado al inframundo,(en realidad si estábamos pero me refiero a que todavía no llegábamos a la ciudad) ya que queda demasiado lejos del puente, el puente queda más cerca del cielo.

¡Tsk!...Por pensar en el cielo me acorde de ese maldito mocoso.

Bueno al menos estoy solo, aunque nunca se lo admitiré a alguien, creo que me he enamorado con un así simple cruzada de miradas y pocas palabras de un jodido ángel.

POR UN PUTO FISICO Y CON UNAS SIMPLE CRUZADA DE MIRADAS AGH…Esto no me puede estar pasando, no a mí.

¡NO A MI MIERDA!

Hice un gran suspiro resignado por las tonterías y pensamientos que cruzaban mi cabeza.

Bueno al menos tengo este largo camino para mí solo y pensar por un rato.

Mm… creo que voy a llegar hasta el puente y me devolveré o me quedare ahí por un rato no lo sé, 'pero de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero distraerme.

Habrán pasado cerca de los 30 minutos o 40 minutos de que estoy caminando y ya estoy cerca del puente, empecé a recordar mi infancia, mi adolescencia y de las cosas que he hecho hasta hoy. Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y otras de que no, pero bueno, eso es del pasado…

Bueno ya estoy en la entrada del puente, empecé a ver el puente justo en la parte donde me había encontrado con aquel ángel, por un momento no lo pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, que en el otro extremos del puente había una figura parada en el borde de de aquel puente.

Tenía su mano posada en la baranda del puente y una mirada de tranquilidad y serenidad, Su vista se veía fijada en el horizonte. Le quería hablar pero al mismo tiempo no, no sabía qué hacer.

Lo hago, no lo hago, lo hago, no lo hago, ¡LO HAGO!

-"¡HEY!, ¿Qué MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?"-.-Le grite-

~~~Fin de P.D.V de Levi~~~

**NOTA:"P.D.V es el punto de vista o situación de otro personaje que no es el protagonista, espero que comprendan el párrafo.**

**Bueno antes que nada van a haber muchos P.D.V ya que como uno está en el cielo y otro en el infierno, no los puedo hacer los dos al mismo tiempo (?) y no solo de Eren o Levi si no que también puede ser de Hanji u otros personajes :D**

**Lo otro acerca del Lemon… yo creo que me voy a demorar ósea no me gusta hacer las cosas tan apuradas c: soy una personas bastante relaja y llevada a mis ideas XD. Además soy nueva u.u se me va hacer un poquito (BASTANTE) difícil el escribirlo y además me bloqueo y me pongo nerviosa en eso soy un asco, PERO NO LOS DESEPCIONARE **

**Me demore en hacerlo pero lo hice ^^. Puede que me demore un poquito al hacer el capitulo 3 por todos los problemas que estoy pasando. PERO NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR XDDDDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo: 3. Comenten eviten garabatos plis al comentar, cualquier sugerencia o ayuda bienvenid sea ^^**


	3. Capitulo 3: Reencuentro

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA :3. Espero que estén bien, no se si me demore en subir este capitulo XD (porque realmente no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualice (?)).**

**quiero dar todas mis gracias a mi QUERIDO AMIGO LEO, ya que el me ayudo a subir el capitulo, porque como me cambie de casa, no tengo Internet :'c Y ES HORRENDO ;;;;;;.**

**Y darle crédito a la persona que me ayuda a corregir esta historia :3.**

**AHORA LES DEJO CON EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ^-^.**

**~~~ADORABLE TRAICIÓN~~~**

**~~~Capitulo 3: Reencuentro.**

**Un chico de mirada serena tenia su vista fijada en el horizonte.**

**Estaba recordando lo sucedido en la tarde, recordaba aquella mirada... cuando un grito brusco me desata de mis pensamientos.**

**-"¡HEY! ¿QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ".**

**Por un momento no pude creer que el estaba al otro lado del puente, mi corazón se acelero, me sentí inseguro por un momento, pasaron uno segundos y estaba dispuesto a no verlo o hacerme el "torpe" con la causa de no haberlo escuchado, pero no podía. Tenia que mirarlo o hablarle.**

**Tenia mi vista firme en el horizonte y de un brusco giro le mire, él que me había gritado desde el otro lado del puente, retrocedí unos pasos, estaba algo sorprendido. **

**¿En que momento llego?**

**Estaba nervioso, no sabía si responder o no, aun que obviamente debía hacerlo, ya que, si no lo hacia, quizá que rayos podía hacerme o decirme.**

**PORQUE MIERDA SOY TAN DISTRAIDO. Me decía a mi mismo.**

**Está bien, está bien. no debo perder la cordura, pero ¿EN QUE MOMENTO LLEGO? , lo mire fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos color rojo escarlata, me digne a hablarle o mejor dicho a gritarle.**

**-"¡E-ESO NO TE INTERESA!**

**le grite **

**-"Tsk..."**

**-susurro aquel ser-**

**Por un momento agradezco el silencio que se formo, también el tener un oído tan sensible y poder escuchar eso, por otro lado no.**

**Pude notar en su mirada, un tono mas serio, inclino una ceja o mejor dicho frunció el ceño en signo de molestia, cruzando los brazos. Desvío la mirada hacia un bosque que estaba al lado contrario del horizonte **[el bosque estaba al lado izquierdo de Levi mientras el horizonte al lado derecho, este bosque es grande y extenso, también esta tanto del lado del infierno como del cielo, o sea, que en la parte del inframundo hay arboles secos y feos, mientras que en la parte del cielo son floreados y verdosos]****

**-Mierda la he jodido.- Pensé para mi.**

**Aquel demonio que te tenía su vista fijada en aquel bosque, me volvió a mirar.**

**-"Tsk...Maldito mocoso".**

**Pude escucharlo claramente.**

**-"¿Eh? ¿QUE TIENE QUE SE UN MOCOSO?".**

**El demonio me miro desde el otro lado, sus brazos ya no estaba cruzados, pude notar en su mirar un poco sorprendido y algo dudoso.**

**O no. Gracias Eren, muchas gracias, grite eso sin darme cuenta y creí que lo estaba pensando. Debo aprender a veces a callarme, sería lo mejor.**

**Si mucho mejor.**

**Aquella figura que estaba al otro lado del puente empezó a acercarse a tal punto de llegar en la mitad del puente, justo donde habíamos estado la tarde.**

**Cuando lo vi arriba solté una pequeña**** risita al ****verlo se me había olvidado algo, un pequeño gran detalle, el era mas bajo que yo, y eso me causaba gracia.**

**-"¿Humm?.¿De qué mierda te ríes. No veo nada chistoso".**

**me pregunto aquel "príncipe" que era más bajo que yo.**

**-"Jajaja de nada, ¿acaso no puedo reírme?"**

**Mientras decía eso, por dentro quería explotar de la risa, pero si lo hacía tal vez que cosa me llegaría de vuelta.**

**-"JA. En mi presencia no. Tengo poca paciencia para algunas estupideces.**

**Así que te lo preguntare una vez más.**

**¿Cuál es la maldita gracia?".**

**-"Soy sincero no quiero que me llegue un golpe de tu parte, así que me ahorrare mis palabras".**

**Al decir eso estaba con un tono de risa y gracia.**

**Es que realmente. Mi me causaba risa y gracia, o sea ¿quien pensaría que el príncipe del inframundo sería tan pequeño?**

**Siempre me imagine a príncipes o reyes grandes y Altos no a alguien tan chico.**

**-"Tsk...Mocoso testarudo".**

**-"Oye. No soy tan chico como tú, así que no tienes derecho a decirme mocoso".**

**-"¿Eh?".**

**Rivaille me miro fijamente, bien creo que ahora si la cage, más de lo que ya lo había hecho, su mirada se notaba algo molesta.**

**Mierda, mierda y mierda**

**-"REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE**

**MO-CO-SO".**

**-"Si usted lo pide pequeño PRIN-CI-PE**

**No soy tan chico como tu, así que no tienes derecho a decirme mocoso".**

**-"JAJAJAJA como sabes tu que yo NO soy más chico que tu al contrario soy MAS grande".**

**JAJAJA si claro ¿Me trataba de molestar? Me lo dije a mi mismo.**

**-"¿No crees que es muy obvio?".**

**Me cruce de brazos para sentirme mas cómodo. **

**-"Tu altura lo dice todo eres más pequeño que yo y tu edad también se te nota en tu rostro que no debes tener más 18 años".**

**Le intente decir eso con mucha calma o de lo más normal.**

**-"JAJAJAJA que sabes tu de mi. No aparento lo que soy, tampoco me conoces. Ahora te voy a aclarar algo.**

**SUBE AHORA MISMO MALITO MOCOSO". **

**Eso me lo dijo gritando.**

**-"¿EH? NI DE PUTAS VOY A SUBIR Y ESTAR FRENTE A FRENTE CONTIGO Y NO ME DIGAS MOCOSO".**

**Estaba completamente loco si va a creer que yo voy a subir y estar frente a frente con el.**

**-"QUE SUBAS MIERDA. No te are nada..." **

**Eso fue lo último que dijo en un susurro**

**-"QUE NO CARAJO" Y yo en actitud de -¿que no me va a hacer algo?-**

**-"Tsk... Mira maldito ángel puede que sea un Demonio y que no soy de confianza. PERO SUBE DE UNA MALDITA BUENA VEZ".**

**-"¿Y PORQUE NO BAJAS TU?"**

**Él cree que yo voy a subir. Ni por muerto.**

**-"Tsk. Que testarudo saliste".**

**Eso fue lo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, **

**O eso creía el.**

**-"¿Eh? No. De que aquí no te vas".**

**Lo dije a mi mismo.**

**Subí lo más rápido que pude al puente antes de que él se marchara y le tome del brazo. **

**-"¿Para que querías que subiera?"**

**Bien hecho Eren como siempre haciendo las cosas sin pensar. **

**Lo había tocado por primera vez, era frío pero suave.**

**Pensaba para mi eh tocado al príncipe del inframundo y ahora no se que me pasara.**

**No obtuve respuesta de el.**

**-"Oye, respóndeme". **

**Quería abrazarlo, saber que le pasaba pero no. Ese abrazo y esa dudas las tuve que guardar.**

**... **

**-¿Por qué no hablaba? que le habrá decía en mi mente, creo que me pase un poco con haberlo tomado del brazo,¿lo habre hecho muy fuerte?**

**Le solté el brazo y con desanimo me di la vuelta.**

**en signo de ida**

**P.O.V de Levi**

**No podía creerlo, aquel ángel, que me atraía, me había tomado del brazo.**

**Joder su mano eran tan cálida, ¿o es que yo estaba frío? **

**Sentía como él me preguntaba y hablaba, pero yo muy torpe no le respondía y no lo hacía porque si hablaba ahora parecería nena tartamudeando y con la voz titubeante.**

**Me pregunto:**

**"¿Para que querías que subiera?".**

**No le respondí...**

**Al no escucharme, obtuve como respuesta un **

**"Oye, respóndeme."**

**Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y pude sentir como su mano ya no me tenia agarrado del brazo, si no que lo estaba soltando.**

**-"¡NO!".**

**dije esto casi en susurro. Me gire rápidamente con tal de poder agarrarlo con cada mano sus hombros.**

**-"¿Humm?".**

**Me miraba extrañado. Con esa mirada de duda que solo el sabia hacerla.**

**Estaba cabizbajo si lo miraba. No soportaría mas y quien sabe que es lo que termine haciendo o diciendo.**

**-"¿Rivaille que es lo que querías decirme?".**

**Me pregunto**

**-"..."**

**VAMOS LEVI RESPONDE PORQUE JUSTO AHORA ENTRAS EN SHOCK.**

**Baje mis manos un poco hasta tenerlas en los antes brazos de Eren.**

**-"¿Levi?"**

**No lo soporte mas, solté mis manos de sus brazos teniéndolas a mis costados.**

**Aquel ser se dio la media vuelta, y por ser mas alto que yo, cosa que odiaba me miraba desde arriba.**

**No sé en qué momento, ni como.**

**Pero sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban**

**Me estaba abrazando...**

**Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, no sabia que hacer.**

**Sus abrazos... **

**Era extraño, se sentía bien...era alguien de temperatura neutra tal vez cálida, aquel abrazo fue suave y sutil. Pude sentir una mano sobre mi cabeza.**

**Su mano...mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que me llegaba un poco a doler de lo fuerte que palpitaba.**

**¿Que me estaba pasando?**

**solo me toco la cabeza y me dio un pequeño pero sutil abrazo, no solo queria que me tocara la cabeza, o que me agarrara de la muñeca. Me sentia extraño.**

**Tenía ansias...y-yo no sabia que hacer... yo q-quería...besarlo...**

**No soportaba mas, tuve que hablarle...**

**Le mire directo a la cara, sentía que mi cara me ardía un poco. **

**¿PERO QUE MIERDA ME PASA?**

**¿Me abre sonrojado?**

**A quien engañas Rivaille, se sincero contigo mismo, estas sonrojado.**

**Pero no es mas que solo un simple ángel, pero, ¿porque me estremecía tenerlo tan cerca mío?. **

**Tsk...por desgracia como era más alto que yo tuve que mirarlo hacia arriba.**

**-"oye, m-mocoso dices que eres más grande y alto que yo ¿eh?**

**Bueno para tu jodida suerte no es mi culpa ser tan chico mido exactamente 1,60, QUE TU SEAS EXTREMADAMENTE GRANDE **

**NO ES MI CULPA"**

**-"OIGA, NO SOY TAN ALTO TAMPOCO, solo soy 10 cm más alto que usted ósea que mido 1,70".**

**Eso fue ultimo, lo dijo con una voz como de victoria cruzando se de brazos al frente mío.**

**-"JA. Haber señor MO-CO-SO ¿cuántos años tienes?".**

**-"Eh...yo pues, y-yo tengo..., tengo 16 años".**

**De notaba que estaba algo nervioso.**

**-"JA y me dices a mi que soy menor que tu. Tsk... Mocoso".**

**Quería saber más de él, no quería que se fuera. Quiero que se quede, y si es necesario que se quede toda la noche. Lo quiero cerca mío. Aun que ya era tarde igual**

**Me miro con cara de extrañeza, inclinando una ceja.**

**-"¿Cuántos años tienes tu?. PRIN-CI-PE-"**

**-"Pues yo soy mayor que tu, tengo 24 años. QUIENES EL MOCOSO AHORA ¿EH?. Asique sin quejas tengo mis derechos para decirte como yo quiera".**

**Muy bien quería dejarlo en claro quién era el que no soportaba perder.**

**Aquel ángel se cerco a mi y se agacho un poco, quedando casi de mi misma estatura. Joder no soportaba tenerlo cerca, me era difícil, debía controlarme, no solo por tenerlo cerca significa que voy a enloquecer ¿cierto? **

**-"Jajaja".**

**Pude notar como Eren soltó un pequeña risita**

**-"Tienes 24 y **

**¿eres tan pequeño? Jajaja".**

**-"¡OYE! TE VUELVES A BURLAR Y JURO QUE TE GOLPEO.**

**Ja puede que seas más alto que yo pero yo soy mayor que tu, y tengo más opciones de ganarte, así que no te creas la gran cosa por ser más alto que yo".**

**... No escuche respuesta de el, estaba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, diciendo esas palabras, pareciendo normal, y cuando los abro.**

**El muy "ángel" se estaba aguantando la risa hasta que ya no pudo más y literalmente exploto, llego a tal punto que estaba rojo y se le salían unas lagrimas de tanto reírse.**

**Fin P.O.V de Levi**

**Punto de vista de Eren.**

**JAJAJAJA A joder que risa, es que realmente ME DABA MUCHA RISA, o me daba mucha risa o es que era chistoso.**

**me estaba riendo a mas no poder que me llegaba a doler la panza de tanto reírme hasta, cuando sentí un golpe en mi estomago**

**-"¡AUCH...! OYE AGH... ¿CUAL ES JODIDO TU PROBLEMA?"**

**-"JA! Mi problema. YO TE DIJE QUE si te seguías burlando o riendo te llegaría un golpe. Y yo cumplo lo que digo"**

**-"Agh..."**

**Me sobaba el estómago cuando sentí un grito **

**-"EREN".**

**¡JODER! no puedo creer que sean ellos**

**-"¿DONDE ESTAS EREN?"**

**PD: Para el Lemon falta, porque no me gusta ser como tan directa u.u. Ademas no se escribirlo,ES HORRENDO, PUSE " ADV:LEMON" y no se escribir uno XD, es HORRIBLE (HORRENDO) ;;;;;;;;**


	4. Capitulo 4: Extraña Sensación

**Okey...AQUI ESTA EL CAPI :3 ewe ^-^**

**Espero que les guste, me demore un poco en escribirlo, pero bueh... Lo que cuenta es la historia (?) ¿Cierto? XD. Disfruten x3**

**~~~ADORABLE TRAICION~~~**

**¿Que será esta extraña sensación?**

**No puedo explicarme bien, que es lo que siento. **

**¿Me habré enamorado de ti? **

**Loco me pongo si es que escucho tu voz en mí. **

**Con solo tú hablar, ya me es difícil de explicar. **

**Quiero saber más de ti,**

**no quiero alejarme si tu no vienes con migo. **

**Creo que me he enfermado, de algo.**

**Que no tengo cura, y mucho menos esperanzas.**

**~~~ADORABLE TRAICION~~~**

**Capitulo 4: Extraña sensación. **

**-"¡JA! ¿Mi problema? YO TE DIJE QUE si te seguías burlando o riendo te llegaría un golpe. Y yo cumplo lo que digo".**

**-"Agh..."**

**-Me sobaba el estómago cuando sentí un grito-.**

**-"¿EREN?". Gritaron al unísono.**

**Me quede pensando por un momento hasta que pude reconocer la voz.**

**-¡JODER! no puedo creer que sean ellos.**

**-"¿DONDE ESTAS EREN?"-**

**-Se escuchaban un poco alejado.**

**-"¡O MIERDA!"-.**

**-Si ella me ven con él, me va retar , o espera no solo eso, y va a querer pelear con él, y lo último, ¡LE VA A DECIR A LOS ALTOS MANDOS!-**

**Pensaba para mí mismo, no sabía que hacer exactamente, pero de tres cosas estoy seguro, la primera era que debía irme o alejarme de ese lugar.**

**La segunda era que tampoco nadie debe saber que hoy me encontré con un demonio y lo "milagroso" es que el no me hizo daño, al contrario es alguien muy tranquilo. **

**Siempre me hablaban de que eran seres bruscos y repugnantes pero este era diferente, o eso creía yo, tal vez no se ha mostrado en toda su forma. **

**Y la tercera podría hacer que Levi se vaya de acá.**

**-"¿Humm? ¿Qué sucede?".**

**Me pregunto Rivaille con un tono de desinteresado pero siempre con serenidad, se le notaba en su mirar que era alguien moderado. **

**Lo pensaba para mi mismo cuando se me había olvidado algo. **

**-¡JODER!-. Son mi hermana adoptiva Mikasa y Jean, me están buscando, y Mikasa me llamaba con su voz ya de preocupada mientras que Jean se notaba ya algo irritado. Pude reconocer al tiro esas voces, Mikasa ponía esa voz cuando estaba muy preocupada, y bueno de Jean. El siempre, para cualquier cosa me gritaba ya irritado, escasas veces teníamos un conversación "estable" ya que siempre o peleábamos o nos terminábamos gritando, aun que debo admitirlo el molestarlo era gracioso. **

**-Mierda, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?-.**

**Sabía que si Mikasa me veía con alguien desconocido me Retaría Y MAS AUN SI ERA UN DEMONIO, NO SOLO UN DEMONIO ERA UN PRINCIPE DEMONIO. **

**-Joder, tengo que hacer algo, vamos Eren piensa, piensa. ¡LISTO!**

**-"¡RAVAILLE VETE!"-. Eso sonó un poco brusco pero deben admitirlo ¿quién no estaría alterado al saber que tu hermana adoptiva esta cerca y con un acompañante?**

**-No quiero irme todavía, quiero seguir acá, si vuelvo me voy a aburrir-.**

**Lo dijo con un tono de pesar.**

**-"¡SOLO VETE! SI MIKASA ME VE CON TIGO VA A QUERER PELEAR CON TIGO Y YO NO QUIERO QUE PELEN!"- Ya me estaba empezando a desesperarme.**

**-"Okey me voy, pero ¿cuándo te podré volver a ver?"-.**

**No le respondí a su pregunta, quede algo pasmado con esa pregunta**

**¿Él quería verme? ¿Eso eso lo que escuche?**

**-"¡EREN!"-**

**-"RESPONDE ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTAS?"-**

**Escuchaba a Mikasa y Jean buscándome, ya estaban cerca.**

**-Levi necesito que te vayas por favor, o por ultimo que te escondas-.**

**-"¿Estas de putas o qué? Eren estamos en medio del cielo y del inframundo, ¿en qué parte me escondo?"-**

**-"¿EREEEEN?**

**-YAPO EREN DEJA DE JUGAR Y APARECE DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ"-.**

**Sentía como Mikasa me llama seguido por los gritos de Jean. Los sentía muy cerca, ya me estaba desesperado y exasperado. **

**-Maldita sea, ¿En dónde te puedes esconder Rivaille?-**

**Hummm... Me quede pensativo por un momento. **

**-"YA SE. Levi escóndete bajo del puente. **

**¡AHORA!"-.**

**-"¡Oie! No me des ordenes."-**

**-LEVI ESCONDETE, e intenta ser lo más silencioso posible.-**

**-"Tsk...Bueno"-.**

**-Yo me quedare aquí, para distraer un poco a Mikasa y Jean-.**

**~~~P.O.V de Levi~~~**

**-Me di la media vuelta dándole la espalda, en señal de mi ida, estire mis alas dirigiéndome a mi escondite o a mi "supuesto" escondite. Que estaba abajo nuestro-.**

**~~~Bajo el puente~~~**

**-Las ventajas de tener alas es que puedes ser más rápido en todo-. **

**-Gracias Ades. Lo último lo dije en un tono sarcástico. **

**-"¡JA. Un demonio diciendo "Gracias", que estúpido!"-.**

**-Bueno, ahora debo estar atento en caso de cualquier cosa que vaya a suceder.**

**-"Eren son las diez y media, ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?, ¿y porque estas acá?**

**¿Te sientes bien?**

**Mikasa, deja a Eren en paz, el ya es grande.**

**Pero volviendo al punto ¿Eren, porque no estabas en tu habitación con Armin? "-**

**-Podía escuchar como Mikasa y Jean le preguntaban a Eren pero el al contrario no respondía.**

**-¿Estará nervioso? ¿Se sentirá bien?**

**-Rayos. Quería ir y ayudarlo pero no, debía aguantármelo todo, no quería que lo interrogaran mas, a de mas tal como el dijo, lo mas probable es que si su hermana adoptiva ¿Mikasa? No recuerdo muy bien su nombre, creo que era ese no sé. Lo más probable e que deba pelear con ella. Aun que disfrutaría esa pelea, no gastare mis puños o golpes en ella, no lo vale.**

**-"¡Espera! Yo querer ayudar a un ángel, no esperen ¡A UN MOCOSO!"-**

**-Vamos Rivaille que te está pasando, no puedo describir como me siento, pero me molesta el que le hagan tantas preguntas a Eren. Y más aun si es esa chica**

**-Tsk... Vamos Levi concéntrate en la conversación. **

**-"¡MIKASA! Deja de preocuparte tanto por mi"-.**

**-Por fin lo escucho hablar, pude escuchar eso con un tono ya acelerado y tal vez con un poco de rabia, como no lo conozco del todo y solo un poco su voz, pude reconocer como ya estaba irritado un poco o molesto.**

**-"Ya no soy chico, o un niño, no tengo ocho-nueve años, ya soy un adolescente. ¿Acaso no puedo salir a caminar solo ahora? **

**Mikasa tengo 16 años. **

**Fue solo una salida, una caminata, tranquila no me va a pasar nada"-.**

**-Pude escuchar como Eren respiraba un poco acelerado. **

**Por el contrario de Mikasa y Jean estaban callados, no escuche respuesta de ellos, pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuche como Mikasa susurro su nombre. **

**-"Eren..."-**

**-"Mikasa, soy sincero agradezco tu preocupación por mí, pero me carga cuando ya es en exceso"-.**

**-Bueno, escuche al chico que acompañaba a Mikasa que nombraba a Eren, Mikasa volvamos a l ciudad y es tarde y ya hace frió. Eren tu debes volver con nosotros. ¿Vale?**

**-Humm... Bueno, igual estoy cansado.**

**-"Vamos Mikasa"-.**

**- Eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono más animado que solo el lo sabe hacer.**

**Bueno. Mikasa por su otro lado lo dijo normal. O al menos eso escuche yo, ya que es veía de carácter frío y esa tarde, esta tarde, su mirada era desafiante.**

**Pude escuchar cómo se alejaban.**

**O eso creía yo hasta que escuche sus palabras, en tono de despedida.**

**-"Chao Levi"-.**

**-Escuche eso salir de La boca de Eren, fue en un susurro, pero yo lo escuche tan claro, era raro pero me sentí feliz y fue imposible para mí el no responderle.**

**-"Hasta luego Mocoso"-.**

**-Después escuche como Eren se iba junto con Jean y la otra chica Mikasa. **

**-Muy bien Rivaille tienes que irte, no se por qué presiento que si sigo ausentándome alguien me va a interrogar. Y va a ser peor que un guardia cuando hay un intruso. **

**Bueno habrían pasado tal vez 15 a 20 minutos ya que estaba ocupando mis alas por eso es que me demore menos ya que por lo general tiendo a demorarme unos 35 o 40 minutos si es que lo hago caminando **

**Y tal como lo había pensado Hanji e Irvin estaban preocupados, porque me había demorado mucho.**

**-"¿ENANO DONDE ESTABAS?"-**

**-"¡OIE!"-. Le grite intentando aparentar normal.**

**-"Eres tan pequeño que te me perdiste"-.**

**JAJAJAJA.**

**-"No me digas enano"-.**

**Odio que me diga así, Aunque ya sea una costumbre o algo cotidiano el que me diga enano o pequeño, siempre voy a molestarle yo con los cuatro ojos y la psicópata, o cualquier otro apodo que se me ocurra.**

**-"Hanji, hazme un favor, ¿podrías hacer memoria alguna vez en tu vida? Que maldita parte del que "voy a salir a caminar un raro para despreocuparme un poco"¿no entendiste?"-**

**-¿Tan olvidadiza era? Por desgracia sí. **

**-"JAJAJA. Verdad, se me había olvidado-.**

**Oye Irvin estas callado, y eso no es común de ti, o en ¿en quién estas pensando, chico cautivador?eaeaea.**

**Hanji le dijo eso dándole un pequeño codazo a Irvin en el brazo. **

**-"¿Ah? No solo estaba escuchando su pelea, y no estaba pensando en nadie Hanji"-.**

**-Siiiii claro como digas.**

**- Hanji no se si es mi idea o le gusta fastidiar a Irvin y a mí, es como su hobby, lo hace siempre cuando esta aburrida**

**-"A propósito Levi"-.**

**-"¿Humm qué quieres?"-. Le mire fijamente asía los ojos. Intente responderle con un tono normal cruzando me de brazos, para evitar más preguntas de las que ya me iban a hacer.**

**-"¿A dónde fuiste caminar?"-. Me izo es pregunta, tan normal, con su típica voz un tanto grave. **

**-Mierda... Me lo decía a mi mismo en mi mente obviamente. **

**-Tsk...¿Para qué quieres saber?**

**Si le decía la verdad sería lo más fácil para mí y me daría lo mismo, dijo no me daría lo mismo porque ósea el que me atraiga un ángel es raro pero que sea un hombre para ellos pero no, ya que antes ya había tenido un tipo de "relación" se podría decir con Irvin. **

**Pero si les dijo esto:**

**-"Pues nada en realidad fui a caminar al lugar de esta tarde y en realidad me encontré con el ángel de esta misma tarde y me atrajo su físico y no solo eso sino que también todo de él y justo coincidió que el también salió a caminar y nos encontramos nada de otro mundo"-.**

**Claro si le digo eso ambos van a explotar y uno me hará preguntas estúpidas y la otra se emocionara y me ara preguntas desagradables.**

**-"En realidad es curiosidad. ¿A dónde fuiste? O ¿con quién estabas?"-**

**-Joder dio en el blanco... Desvíe la mirada, haciendo un signo de desprecio y de molestia-.**

**El sabe cuando miento... Vamos Levi, piensa, piensa, piensa. YA SE voy a decirle lo mismo que a Hanji. **

**-"Irvin al parecer eres igual de duro que Hanji, que parte de que salí a caminar SOLO no entendiste. **

**Te diré algo, había veces que me gusta la soledad me sirve de mucho"-.**

**Y cuando estoy solo o cuando quiero estarlo tiendo a pensar en mis acciones. **

**No sé por qué me empecé a enojar creo que sin darme cuanta empecé a fruncir el ceño, ya que Irvin hizo lo mismo.**

**-"¿Feliz?" dije con un tono ya fastidiado.**

**Por parte de Irvin no obtuve respuesta, ni siquiera me miro, pero Hanji tenía in pequeña risa dibujada en el rostro.**

**Paso un momento incomodo ya que todos estábamos tensos menos ella, ¿qué le verá la gracia esa cuatro ojos?**

**-"Hummm... Yo me retiro a mi habitación, con su permiso. Chao.**

**Buenas moches Hanji y Levi"-.**

**Hummm... No sé porque presiento que ya Irvin esta sospechando de algo y odio cuando saca conclusiones erróneas y no solo en la loca de Hanji hace lo mismo. **

**-Buenas noches le respondió Hanji, por mi parte solo fue un Chao, directo y cortante. **

**-"Bueno, creo que yo también me retiro a mis aposentos, estoy cansado"-. **

**-"Chao psicópata. Nos vemos mañana"-.**

**Me iba a encamine a mis aposentos, lo desagradable es que como era uno de los príncipes tenía que ir a otra parte a dormir, cerca del sector de donde esta mi padre o el sector alto del inframundo. **

**Y tenia que caminar como 15 o 20 minutos, por los pasajes y casa de la ciudad central. **

**-"JAJAJAJA. RIVAILLE A ¿DONDE CREES QUE VAS?"-.**

**-Escuche como me gritaba Hanji.**

**Ahora no. Me dije a mí mismo. **

**-"Hummm... ¿A dónde crees que voy?"-. Le pregunte con ironía. **

**-"Vamos Rivaille ve al punto, puede que a veces moleste y actúe como loca y psicópata, pero ambos sabemos que soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber qué es lo que está pasando"-.**

**-"¿A qué te refieres con el punto?"- **

**No creo que ella lo haya descubierto tan rápido. **

**-"Tsk..."-**

**-Joder que estará tramando esta loca ahora. O que estará pensando.**

**-"Tu sabes de que hablo"-.**

**Me lanzo una mirada de ironía. **

**-"Mira cuatro ojos no se dé que estás hablando"-.**

**Le respondí, y al terminar mis palabras, se me dibujo en el rostro una pequeña risa de victoria, ya que creía que había terminado la conversación con esa respuesta.**

**-"Enano, no seas mas testarudo de lo que ya eres. Desde esta tarde has actuado raro, igual de raro como la primera vez que viste a Irvin"-.**

**Rayos... ¿Tan obvio era? Pensé para mí. **

**-"Y no me digas que no, porque te conozco desde chico, de todas las personas que conoces, yo soy la que te conoce mas, desde que éramos pequeños, ya que mi padre le debía un favor al tuyo"-.**

**-"Ya lo sé"-. Bufe cruzando me de brazos, mi pequeña sonrisa de victoria se fue a la punta del cerro, ya que sabía que esta conversación iba para más.**

**Pero no le puedo decir ahora. Sería estúpido, a de mas a mí solo me atrae no me gusta, por ahora no le diré y me voy a negar, tal vez mas adelante le diga, no lo sé todavía. **

**-"¿Soy sincero? Odio cuando tienes la razón Hanji"-.**

**-"Si lo sé, pero seamos realistas. ¿Es o no es así?"-.**

**-"Por desgracia si"-. Lo dije en un tono sarcástico, por lo contrario Hanji soltó una pequeña risita. **

**-"Pero mira te diré la verdad"-.**

**Pude notar en la mirada de Hanji que se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar mis palabras. **

**-"A mí, por ¡AHORA! no me atrae ni me gusta alguien"-.**

**-"Waaaaaa, espera por ahora, ¿TE REFIERES A QUE MAS ADELANTE SI?"-**

**-"¡OIE! MALDITA LOCA, NO QUISE DECIR ESO"-.**

**-"HAJAJAJAJA"-. Hanji literalmente había explotado de risa al ver mi reacción. **

**-"Tsk... Psicópata"-.**

**-"Gracias es un cumplido" respondió, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de tanto reírse. **

**-"Joder, Hanji quiero ir a mis aposentos, ¿terminaste con tu interrogatorio?"-**

**/"¿Eh? Pero si la noche esta recién empezando querido enano. Todavía tenemos toda la hermosa noche"-.**

**-"Agh... ¿Porque a mí? Me preguntaba"-.**

**-"Por que tu eres el que actúa raro pequeño, y yo no quiero que el pequeño principito este rarito, ¿o no? "-**

**-"Hanji, ya te lo dije estoy bien, no tengo malestares, no te hambre, NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI" é un poco la voz. **

**-"¿Satisfecha?"- Le pregunte ya algo enfadado. **

**-"Sinceramente no jijiji"-. Soltó una pequeña risita. **

**-"Pero te dejare ir, ya que no quiero un golpe de tu parte. Chao enano. Que descanses"-.**

**-"Chao Hanji"-.**

**Por fin, me dispuse a irme a mis Aposentos, ya estaba más que cansado con todo lo que había pasado hoy, solo quería irme, y acostarme en mi cama. **

**~~~Fin P.O.V de Levi~~~**

**-Mientras un ser despreciable está cansado de su día lleno de preguntas, que mas bien parecían interrogatorios, un ángel se dirigía a su habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo de la infancia o desde que tiene memoria, pero antes se tenía que disculpar con alguien.-**

**Gracias por haberlo leído :3.**

**Me costó hacer este capi, ya que estaba copiando algo en una de las notas y por cosas de la vida se me borro ¼ de ella (y esto paso el miércoles D: )**

**Asique la parte final o la del medio (no recuerdo bien) es la que se me borro un poco XD. Pero pasa piolita :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^-^. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :3**


	5. Capitulo 5: Mi Mejor Amigo

**HOLAAAAS :3 ¿cómo están?**

**Pos yo, aquí CON UNA INSPIRACION DE MADRES :3 no enserio._. Hasta yo me sorprendí :v escribí este capítulo en una jodida tarde ewe, ósea que ayer miércoles si es que mal no recuerdo (?) tenía apenas 10 o 15 líneas XD y hoy de la nada D: me llego toda la inspiración creo que me hace bien el quedarme dormida en la micro. BUENOOOO ahora volviendo al capitulo juejue espero que lo disfruten ^-^ PUSE TODA MI INSPIRACION EN UNA TARDE. **

**Así que entreténganse leyendo (?) mientras yo me inspiro con el siguiente capítulo. **

**~~~ADORABLE TRAICION~~~**

**Te quiero a mi lado, solo al mío**

**Que nadie más te pueda tener,**

**Son las líneas de tu cuerpo, **

**El imán de mis miradas.**

**Quisiera que en un abrazo, **

**Tenga tu cuerpo y tu alma.**

**Maldito sea el segundo y el tiempo, **

**En el que observe tu cara,**

**En aquel tiempo que vi tus ojos, **

**Y que te abrace con ganas.**

**Capitulo 5: Mi Mejor Amigo **

**Por fin, me dispuse a irme a mis Aposentos, ya estaba más que cansado con todo lo que había pasado hoy, solo quería irme, y acostarme en mi cama. **

**~~~Fin P.O.V de Levi~~~**

**-Mientras un ser despreciable está cansado de su día lleno de preguntas, que mas bien parecían interrogatorios, un ángel se dirigía a su habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo de la infancia o desde que tiene memoria, pero antes se tenía que disculpar con alguien.-**

**~~~P.O.V de Eren~~~**

**- En la puerta de mi casa- **

**-"Buenas noches Eren y Mikasa, yo ya voy a mi casa. Ha sido un día cansado"-.**

**Mientras decía eso se dio la media vuelta en signo de ida, levantaba su mano en señal de despedida.**

**-"Okey buenas noches Jean. Que descanses"-.**

**-"Buenas noches Eren. Que descanses"-. Lo dijo en un tono de desanimo, como de nostalgia.**

**-"Gracias Mikasa"-. **

**Pude ver como hacia lo mismo que Jean, se daba la media vuelta en señal de ida, pero antes debía hacer algo. **

**Antes de que se fuera le agarré el brazo. **

**-"Oye Mikasa, gracias por lo de hoy y el haberte preocupado por mí, perdón por haberte gritado o elevado la voz, no era mi intención. Sabes que soy impulsivo a veces y no pienso las cosas antes de decirlas. Lo siento"-.**

**Pude notar en su mirada, no tenia la misma de nostalgia, al contrario en su mirar tenía una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada esperanzadora. **

**-"De nada Eren. Y si te perdono, como no perdonarte, además como no perdonar a mi hermano adoptivo, aun que no seamos de misma sangre siento que eres como un hermano pequeño para mi, aun que tengamos la misma edad"-.**

**-"Gracias Mikasa, buenas noches. Que descanses"-.**

**Le dedique una sonrisa dulce. **

**Espere a que se fuera o alejara un poco, no quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara, me sentiría mal. **

**A de mas recién nos habíamos "reconciliado", no quería mas peleas y menos con Mikasa, que se, que en algún momento la voy a necesitar, y ella necesitara de mi. **

**-"¡ARMIN LLEGUE!"- Le tuve que gritar para ver si me respondía o si ya se había dormido. **

**-"ESTOY ARRIBA, DURMIENDO jajajaja"-.**

**Escuche como me gritaba y, había soltado una pequeña risita. También respondía al mismo tiempo, con un tono de ironía. **

**-"OKEY SIGUE DURMIENDO JAJAJAJA, YO ME VOY A PREPARAR ALGO DE COMER Y SUBO"-.**

**Me dirigí a la cocina en busca de algo de que alimentarme. **

**-Hummmm, veamos qué hay de comer. **

**Abrí el refrigerador y mire detenidamente y no encontré nada. **

**-"ARMIN HAY ALGO HECHO O PREPARADO"-.**

**Espere un momento y no obtuve respuesta. **

**Suspire pesadamente. **

**-Espero que no se haya dormido. **

**-"¡AAAARMINNN!"-**

**-"Aah... ESTOY DESPIERTO, estoy...despierto"-.**

**Creo que se estaba quedando dormido, apenas escucha lo que digo, pero si quiero una respuesta y dormir sin hambre debía hacerla la pregunta. **

**-"ARMIN HAY ALGO LISTO PARA COMER"-.**

**-"SI ES QUE MAL NO RECUERDO, HAY UNA HAMBURGUESA DE POLLO EN EL REFRIGERADOR, QUE SE LA QUITE Y ESCONDI A SHASHA"-.**

**-Hummmm. Voy a revisar.**

**Me hable a mí mismo. **

**-Fui y abrí el microondas. **

**-"Oh... ¡Qué rico! Gracias Shasha jejejeje"-.**

**-Subí a mi habitación que era la que estaba al lado de Armin. Pero siempre dormíamos juntos, ya que la casa era "nuestra" podría decirse. **

**Ya que los padres de Armin nunca están, y los míos están en otra ciudad, ya que son los más avanzados de altos rangos. **

**Entonces habían veces en los que el dormía en mi habitación o yo dormía en la de él, dependiendo de qué en que habitación queríamos dormir. **

**O lo más entretenido a veces es que dormíamos en cualquier parte de la casa, ya que siempre estábamos solos, no había quien nos digiera en donde dormir. Siempre fui yo el desordenado, mientras que el era ordenado en todo, y me retaba cada vez que tenía mi pieza desordenada o cuando dejaba algo sucio. **

**Bueno, pero volviendo al tema.**

**-"Oye Armin ¿quieres un pedazo de la hamburguesa?"- le ofrecí.**

**-"¿Hummm? Oh. No gracias, ya comí hace un rato" respondió con esa sonrisa tan sincera de el. **

**Hubo un memento de silencio, en el cual solo se escuchaban el crunch y crunch de cómo me comía mi hamburguesa.**

**Quería decirle a Armin sobre lo que había pasado hoy, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaria o que es lo que haría, el me conoce perfectamente, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría si entera de que su mejor amigo de toda la vida (o desde que tengo memoria) es gay? **

**Por un momento me desilusione. **

**Conozco a Armin lo suficiente pero no sé cómo lo aceptara, aghhh... Qué problema, quiero que sepa él es mi mejor amigo, un hermano. Que difícil decisión, pero puedo confiar en él y sé que me aceptara tal y como soy, tal como lo ha hecho toda su niñez y adolescencia al estar viviendo con migo. Pero no le diré todo de una así que debo ir de a poco, no quiero que se lo tome a mal**

**Hummm...Suspire profundo. Me senté en la cama y mire a Armin a la cara. Mientras él estaba en la otra cama leyendo un libro. **

**-"Oye Armin"-.**

**-"¿Hummm? ¿Qué sucede Eren?"-**

**-"Tu... Bueno puede que suene raro pero...¿te has enamorado alguna vez o alguien te ha atraído? Ya sea por ¿físico o de verdad por su sentimientos?"-**

**-"Jajajajaja en realidad, bueno en verdad soy...ASEXUAL JAJAJAJAJA"-.**

**JAJAJAJA. Nos reímos por un rato. **

**-"Pero mira hablando enserio. Si me ha atraído alguien o me habré "enamorado" de esa persona pero no quiero hablar de ello"-.**

**-"Oh... Bueno"-.**

**Me sentí raro. ¿Armin no se sentía bien como para decírmelo? O ¿no confiaba en mi?**

**-"Eren. ¿A que se deben estas preguntas?"-**

**Cerré mis ojos no quería ver su cara de cuando ya sepa sobre quien me he enamorado. **

**-"Bueno... Mira n-no sé como explicártelo bien, pero... Creo que me he enamorado..."-**

**-"WOH ¿ENSERIO? ¿QUIEN ES? **

**¿La conozco? ¿Desde cuanto te gusta?"-**

**Estaba cabizbajo, todavía no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para mirarle a la cara. **

**-"Bueno en realidad si, me he enamorado y no, no lo conoces, solo lo has visto una vez. Armin entiendo no sé si me gusta solo fue atracción física al principio, pero cuando cruce mirada y palabras con esa persona fue distinto"-.**

**-"Okey, okey pero ¿me has a decir quién es? Estoy muriendo por la curiosidad vamos Eren dime"-.**

**-"Bueno... Mira, yo he sentido atracción por alguien, pero ese alguien no es mujer..."-**

**-"¿Como Eren? No comprendo"-.**

**-"Mira a mi... Me siento atraído por un hombre..."-**

**Okey, Eren ya lo dijiste me sentí mal, no escuche respuesta de por parte de Armin, no sabía qué hacer, ya lo había dicho no queda otra opción más que aceptar cual será su reacción. **

**Hubo un momento tenso, bastante tenso en realidad. Cuando sentí que alguien se arrodillaba al frente mío, y me abrazaba, era Armin. **

**-"Oye Eren, ¿sabes que eres como un hermano para mi cierto?"-**

**-"Si lo se... Y lo tengo claro"-.**

**-"Lo que acabas de decirme, no va a cambiar en nada en nuestra relación. Yo te voy a aceptar tal y como eres con tus defectos, con tu forma de ser, con tu desorden, que espero que no sea tanto con el tiempo al contrario que seas un poco más ordenado jajajaja. Eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono de burla.**

**Okey, debo admitirlo, no debo acostumbrarme, ya que te conozco desde que tengo memoria, y siempre, PERO SIEMPRE te voy a aceptar mi buen amigo Eren"-.**

**-" Aun que sinceramente tengo algunas dudas pero después quiero que me las respondas ¿bueno? "-**

**Sentía un nudo en la garganta. **

**-"Sinceramente no puedo creerlo, pensé que sería difícil el decírtelo, que me regañarías por el resto de mi vida, pero... Me encuentro con esto"-.**

**Ya no podía más, sentía como mis lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas. **

**-"Armin, gracias, gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy, por siempre apoyarme y estar con migo en los momentos difícil, y gracias por estar ahora, que eres el primero a quien le cuento esto ya que no se a quien más decirle"-.**

**-"De nada Eren, ¿somos amigos recuerdas?**

**Jamás te dejare solo, por ningún motivo. **

**Y menos aun que debes estar llenos de dudas por estos nuevos sentimientos, que están creciendo en tu interior"-.**

**Armin me secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su polera.**

**Fue inevitable para mí el no darle un abrazo, ahora sé que el está con migo, y que siempre podré confiar en el, y que me apoyara en cualquier decisión que yo tome. **

**-"Ahora, ¿podrías decirme quien es el afortunado?"-**

**-"Bueno mira, lo de denante de que me atrae un hombre se que sería difícil de decírtelo pero esto es aun mas..."-**

**-"No creo que sea tan malo, vamos Eren sabes que puedes confiar con mi, dime ¿quién es? "-**

**-"Mira... El es u-un. Es alguien de otro mundo..."-**

**-"¿como de otro mundo?, vamos Eren ve al grano"-.**

**-"La persona por la cual siento atracción es un demonio...-"**

**-"¿QUE? ¿EREN ME ESTAS JUGANDO?"-**

**-"No... Por favor Armin guarda la calma"-.**

**-"Pero Eren... Como quieres que guarde la calma cuando mi mejor amigo, ósea tu, estas enamorado de un hombre, Y MAS AUN SI ES UN DEMONIO"-.**

**-"Armin yo..."-**

**-"EREN ESTO ES UN AMOR PROHIBIDO JODER, que Dios se apiade de mi por pensar así pero esto es hermosamente prohibido"-.**

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció mi inspiración de una tarde?(?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 **

**Bueno tengo que decir un pequeño gran detalle XD se me había olvidado que "comenten" (?) las ideas que podrían ser o aparecer en próximo capítulo (aun que ya tengo mas o menos una idea) pero soy sincera, en más de una maldita ocasión me he bloqueado y no sé que poner en los capítulos XDD. **

**Bueno con eso me despido :3 espero que mes haya gustado :D**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :3**

**Chao w. **


	6. Capitulo 6: Confianza y Amistad

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA :P juejuejue. ¿Que tal su semana? PUES LA MIA DE PUTAS ^-^la he pasado muy bien ya que cumplí 15 años (el 11 de nov) y me siento vieja ;-; PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO GRANDE. Aun que creo que es lo mismo… no sé XD bueh. Hoy la inspiración me llego de la nada en clases (nunca pesco atención en clases).

Quería decir algo que siempre se me olvidaba. La razón por la cual escribir esta historia :3 es muy simple, me gustan mucho las historia de ángeles y demonios, pero también que tengo como un toque de hoy en día, no sé si me entienden… soy algo torpe para expresarme XD. Pero más que nada era porque me gustan mucho las historias así y también me gusta, y encuentro muy tierno a veces (depende de la historia) el romance entre el mismo sexo ósea HOMO Y YAOI XD. Esa es mi gran razón de esta historia y también porque me gusta leer y escribir ^-^.

Bueno este capítulo está un poco más largo de lo normal :3. Así que disfruten leyendo ^-^.

AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO :3.

~~~ADORABLE TRAICIÓN~~~

Tu mirada me va matando lentamente

Esa mirada sin expresión alguna

Me tiene loco

¿Qué no vez que por ti yo muero?

Día y noche esperándote, tardes completas observándote.

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí,

Para que veas lo que yo siento por ti.

Saber si te gusta o disgusta.

Porque si algo de daña, te juro,

No lo dejo vivir.

Capitulo 5: Confianza y Amistad.

-"EREN ESTO ES UN AMOR PROHIBIDO JODER, que Dios se apiade de mi por pensar así pero esto es hermosamente prohibido"-.

-"Oye Eren el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que me empezaras a decir todo sobre tus sentimientos, estaba leyendo un libro de amor, tanto el amor heterosexual como el homosexual, mas los amores no correspondidos o prohibidos como los que si son correspondidos. Y tenía las categorías que me gustan a mí.  
>Ahora que recuerdos no sé cómo es que encontré ese libro"-.<p>

...  
>Sinceramente estaba boquiabierto. Mi mejor amigo me apoyaba, y no solo eso, TAMBIÉN LE ENACANTA. Y leía libros sobre eso, pero tengo una duda.<p>

-"¿Oye Armin?"-. Le pregunte.

-"Sabes que me encantan esas historias de un amor que sea complicado, las encuentro tan BONITAS"-.

Armin estaba tan concentrado en lo que me decía, que no escucho cuando lo llame. Así que como no me escucho haré lo que más me gusta hacerle jejeje.

-"¡ARMINNN! DESCONCÉNTRATE Y PESCAME"-. Lo empujé bruscamente y le grite.

-"YAA EREN NO, ME ASUSTES Y MUCHO QUE ME GRITES"-.

-"Jajajajaja lo siento me gusta asustarte, ya que como eres asustadizo y algo tímido derrepente"-.

-"hummm..."-. Suspiro pesadamente al frente mío y me frunció el ceño cruzando se de brazos.

-"Vamos Armin no seas de poca paciencia jajaja"-. Me acerque y le di un abrazo

-"Ya bueno, pero sabes que no me gusta que me asusten"-. Hizo eso con un leve puchero.

-"Ya bueno"-. Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

-"¡OYE! Pero no me cambies el tema jejeje, quiero saber más sobre tu amor prohibido, cuéntame TODO"-.

-"Emmm, sabes que se me va a hacer incomodo cierto, el tener que hablarte de esto. ¿Verdad?"-

Me miro con esa típica mira de él.

-"No me importa, Eren por favor te lo pido, dime ¿siiiii?"-

-"Hummm..."-. Suspire en tono de cansancio.  
>-"Bueno ¿qué quieres saber?"- Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.<p>

-"¡GRACIAS EREN! soy sincero esta noche nos acostaremos tarde jejeje y a penas son las 9:30 de la noche"-.

-"Ugh... Okey..."-

-"Yayayaya empecemos con la interrogación"-. El mas emocionado parecía el que yo.

-"¿Desde cuándo se conocen?"-. Me pregunto con un jugueteo de cejas y forma de broma.

-"Armin, lo conocí esta tarde, y de casualidad nos encontramos otra vez cuando yo salí a caminar hace poco en el puente"-.

-"¿Y porque un demonio?, ¿qué te atrajo de él?"-

Sentí como mi cara ardía, me era vergonzoso, pero se lo diré, y ahora que recuerdo se me olvido un detalle.

-"Armin el no es un simple demonio…"-

-"¿Cómo que no es un simple demonio? Acaso ya no es virgen jajajaja"-.

-"ARMIN, COMO CARAJO SABRE ESO YO. SI LO CONOCI ESTA TARDE"-.

-"¡TU DIJISTE QUE NO ERA UN SIMPLE DEMONIO!"-.

-"Si lo dije, pero cuando dije que no era un simple demonio me refería a ¡OTRA COSA!"-.

-"Aaaaaah... Y entonces ¿a qué te referías?"-

-"Bueno el no es un simple demonio jejeje, el es un... príncipe demonio"-.

-"¡WOOOU EREN DE QUIEN MIERDA TE HAS ENAMORADO JODER!"-.

-"Armin ya se"-. Le respondí con un tono de ironía.

-"Estoy sorprendido, para ser tu primera atracción es un tanto..."-

-"¿Un tanto qué?"-

-"Un tanto extremista y peligrosa"-.

-"¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta, fíjate tú"-. Le respondí irónicamente, es que realmente fue muy torpe de su parte jejeje.

-"No seas malo Eren, sabes que siempre doy mi opinión ya sea malo o bueno"-.

-"Si lo sé Armin, pero, debes admitirlo, fue torpe jajajaja"-.

Mientras Armin se quejaba del que lo había asustado, sabía que si el dejaba que me hiciera preguntas estaríamos así toda una noche así que mejor are algo.

-"Oye Armin por que mejor no te cuento o te explico yo, el cómo me empezó a atraer aquel demonio"-.

-"Porque igual estoy algo cansado, pero no te dejare con la duda. No a ti.  
>Y después me haces alguna pregunta si es que tienes dudas"-.<p>

-"BUENOOOO, porque igual debemos descansar, ya que mañana otra vez tenemos entrenamiento. Y tenemos que levantarnos temprano. Y son ya las diez así que mejor cuéntame tú"-.

-"¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?"-.

-"Ya, okey, mira así empezó todo desde esta tarde y lo vi a primera vista..."-

~~~ una hora y media después ya siendo las once y media~~~

-"Así que el suertudo es el príncipe Rivaille, eh.  
>Wooou Eren, me sorprendes. No pensé que te enamorarías tan rápido o a primera vista, al menos yo, bueno...yo fui más torpe que tu, ya que solo fue una equivocación y me termino gustando..."-<p>

-"¡OYE! YO QUIERO SABER EL PORQUE NO ME QUERIAS CONTAR HACE UNA HORAS, EL QUIEN TE ATRAIA. Porque yo te conté y aun que me demore en hacerlo, igual te termine contando"-. Eso ultimo lo dije en susurro, pero ya que estábamos los dos en la habitación, yo creo que él lo escucho sin problemas.

-"Es que mira, era como un poco de miedo, ya que a mí me atrae alguien con el que tú te llevas más o menos mal..."-

-"¿Me llevo mal, me cae mal, o lo odio?"-. Le pregunte algo dudoso.  
>-"Hummm. No se pero cada vez que se encuentran terminan peleando, o mejor dicho escasas veces pueden hablar "normal" por así decirlo..."-<br>-"Hummmm"-. Me lleve una mano a la pera en forma de pensante.

-"¿Alguien con quien me lleve mal?-"

-"Ahora que recuerdo no se con quien me llevo mal, ósea con todos tengo una conversación "estable" entre comillas podría decirse, sabes que se podría decir así, ya que como soy impulsivo, siempre respondo.  
>Pero Armin, sea quien sea, yo te voy a aceptar con tus gustos, ye aceptare, tal como tú me aceptaste a mí. Yo debo hacer lo mismo, además no creo que me caiga tan, tan mal ¿o sí?"-<p>

-"Eren... con suerte pueden mirarse, mira mejor te lo voy a decir cuando me sienta preparado ¿okey? Y te lo prometo que va a ser antes de que termine la semana. Estamos a miércoles, la semana termina el viernes, y es de noche, solo quedan dos días ¿vale?"-

-"Hummmm... Bueno con tal de que me lo cuentes estará bien jajaja. Y además no quiero incomodarte, sabes que no me gusta hacer eso, cuéntamelo cuando te sientas preparado"-. Le dedique una peña sonrisa de confianza.

-"Gracias Eren"-. Armin se paró de la cama y me dio un gran abrazo.

-"Ya Eren es hora de dormir, recuerda que mañana tenemos entrenamiento"-.

-"Okey mama, me voy a acostar"-.

-"Oye Eren, ¿En qué pieza dormimos? En ¿la tuya o la mía?"-. Me preguntaba Armin.

-"Acá, me da lata pararme de la cama jajaja"-.

-"EREN QUE FLOJO JAJAJA"-. Armin me grito y se empezó a reír y al mismo tiempo me empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-"SI SOY FLOJO Y DE PRIMERA. JAJAJA"-. Y para más remate con lo último que dije ambos explotamos de la risa.

Nos acostamos cada uno en su cama. Y empezamos a conversar de cosas triviales, y nos quedamos dormidos atraves de la conversa.

~~~Paso la noche, muy rápido. Para la mañana Eren y Armin parecían Zombis, tenían tanto sueño los dos, que Eren choco con la pared del baño y Armin se cayó de la cama al escuchar el despertador~~~

-Por la mañana por la formación-

-"Ooooh joder me duele la cabeza Armin..."-  
>-"De que te quejas tu. Se quejo. Al menos tú no te caíste de la cama jajaja".<br>Nos reímos en murmullo. Ya que estábamos formados, y si un comandante nos veía nos retarían.  
>Pero ya no soportaba la risa, se me salió un grito muy fuerte seguido por el grito de Armin, y Shasha con Connie que estaban a nuestros costados se rieron de nuestras risas.<p>

-"YEAGER, ARLERT, BRAUS Y SPRINGER, CUAL ES EL CHISTE"-.

-"¡NINGUNO SEÑOR!"-. Respondimos los 4 al unisonó.  
>-"Nada...NADA,LOS QUIERO ACA ADELANTE A LOS CUATRO"-.<br>-"agh" .  
>-"Ugh" .<br>-"El ruso nos va a matar-Armin"-. Soltó una pequeña risita al decir eso.  
>-"Nos matara, luego nos revivirá y nos va a REMATAR!"-. Y a mí que me gusta el leseo, dije lo ultimo como para ya dar el último golpe.<p>

Nos quejamos cada uno a su manera. Y por desgracia el entrenador nos escucho y mas a mi por lo último, aun que sinceramente no me arrepiento de nada jejeje.

-"YEAGER SIGO ESPERANDO POR EL CHISTE"-. Me gritaba el entrenador Reiner.  
>-"NINGUNO MI SEÑOR"-. Le respondí con un tono desafiante, odio cuando me gritan, aun que sea algún familiar, la única persona que dejo que me grite es Armin que casi nunca lo hace.<br>-"¿ME ESTAS DESAFIANDO YEAGER?"-  
>Soy sincero, su mirar mostraba frialdad, pero me daba algo de risa.<p>

-"NO SEÑOR"-. Le respondí.

-"NO SOY IDIOTA YEAGER, PUEDE QUE SEA ADULTO PERO NO TORPE"-.

-"Lo torpe le sobra"-. Se lo dije en susurro, desviando la mirada, soltando una diminuta risa.

El entrenador se acerco a mí, y se agacho a mi altura, y me grito en toda la maldita cara.

-"YO LES IBA A TENER COMPACION POR HOY, PERO GRACIAS AL SEÑOR YEAGER O MEJOR DICHO ERENCITO, QUIERO 25 VUELTAS A TODA LA CANCHA DE ENTRENAMIENTO"-. Se llevo una mano a la cara sobándose las sienas. –"NO MEJOR QUE SEAN 50 A VER SI SIGUES RESPONDIENDO YEAGER. DENLE LAS GRACIAS A SU COMPAÑERO YEAGER"-.  
>Escuche como todos mis compañeros se quejaban, hasta Shasha y Connie que seguía con la risa incluyendo a Armin, que estaba rojo como un cangrejo después de tanto reírse.<p>

Me disponía a retirarme, dándome la media vuelta para empezar a trotar por la cancha.

-"Tsk... maldito Ruso"-.

-"YEAGER TE ESCUCHE"-.

-"QUE BUENO, ME ALEGRO POR USTED"-.

-"60 VUELTAS. SE LE AGREGARON 10 MAS GRACIAS A SU QUERIDO COMPAÑERO. Y PARA MAS ENTRETENCION 50 ABDOMINALES Y 50 LAGARTIJAS"-.

-"Mierda..."- Susurre para mi gusto.

-"EREN CALLATEEEEE"-. Mis compañeros me hacían callar, ya que siempre le contestaba a ese ruso, en realidad me encanta hacerlo enojar.

Terminamos de hacer todo eso al rededor de 1:30 o tal vez 2:00 después. Estaba cansado ya no podía mas. Me disponía a ir a mi casa junto con Armin.

-"Armin, ya no doy para mas... me duele todo el maldito cuerpo"-.

-"Eso te pasa por responderle al entrenador.  
>Y yo también estoy cansado. Muy cansado en realidad"-.<p>

-"Lleguemos rápido a la casa me quiero bañar y mas a la tarde me gustaría salir a caminar"-.

-"Wuena, wuena, estoy seguro que tu no solo quiere caminar, ¿o si? Armin me dio un apretón un poco más abajo de la costilla, en forma de cosquilla.  
>Le di un empujón riéndome. –"Bueno tal vez voy a ver si el esta. Pero son a penas las doce del día, voy a llegar a mi casa y voy a ser el primero en bañarme. DECLARO LA DUCHA COMO MIA"-.<br>Armin y Yo caminamos hasta nuestra casa. Al llegar me fui derechito a la ducha, me abre demorado unos quince-veinte minutos en bañarme, después se ducho Armin, a pesar de que sea hombre nunca entendí por que se demora tanto en la maldita ducha.  
>Tenía hambre y debía comprar las cosas para almorzar, en la cual Armin cocinaba ya que a mí una que otra cosa se me quemaba.<p>

Espere a que terminara de bañarse, para poder ir a comprar.

-30-40 minutos después-

-"Armin voy a ir a comprar las cosas del almuerzo"-.

-"Okey"-. Por su parte

Cerré la puerta de la casa, y me dirigí al mercado que quedaba a quince minutos caminando.

Por fin termine de hacer las compras. Estaba entrando a la casa cuando, me encuentro con esta extraña por no decir fea escena. Sinceramente, se me había quitado toda el hambre con lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ¿ Qué tal?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno durante esta semana me pasaron dos cosas en un día XD, que aparecieron en la historia juejuejue que pensé que podría ser chistoso :3. El día de mi cumple, mi hermano me tiro de la cama, que hace referencia a cuando Armin se cayó de la cama. Y la otra es cuando eran chico con la puerta que me pasó lo mismo el Martes, en casa de un compañera me quede dormida y choque con la pared ewe.

Gracias por haberlo leído ^-^. También quiero dar las gracias, ya que para ser mi primera historia ya llevo más de 100 lectores:'3 . Gracias.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo c:

Chao :3.


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿Cuñado?

HOAAAAAA XD aquí está el capítulo de la semana (?). En este capítulo me puse algo cursi ._. aun que lo cursi no sea mucho lo mío, de vez en cuando se me sale un poco pero no es tanto XD. Quiero opiniones sobre mi nivel de cursilería (?). Espero que les guste ^-^.~~~ADORABLE TRAICION~~~

En un solitario atardecer  
>Vi tu ser<br>Entre la brisa de esa vez  
>De mi soledad que me acompañaba<br>Vi tu mirar  
>No sabía el porqué<br>Ni mucho menos el cómo  
>Pero te quiero a mi lado<br>No me dejes solo  
>No deseo la soledad junto a mi<br>Te deseo a ti  
>Con tus cálidos abrazos y caricias<br>Que rodean mi ser

Capitulo 6: ¿Cuñado?

Por fin termine de hacer las compras. Estaba entrando a la casa cuando, me encuentro con esta extraña por no decir fea. Sinceramente, se me había quitado toda el hambre con lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

Entre a la casa y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Jean estaba encima de Armin, por un momento me paralice, y se me cayo la bolsa de las compras. No podía creerlo. ¡NO PODIA!. Ósea seamos sinceros ¿que harían ustedes si entran a la casa que compartes con tu mejor amigo ¿y se encuentran con esta ESCENA? Con su mejor amigo Armin en el sofá SONROJADO COMO UN MALDITO TOMATE, y con la persona que apenas puedes mantener una simple charla, con el bastardo de Jean, CON LA JODIDA CAMISA DESABROCHADA.  
>Excelente, salgo a penas de la casa durante una hora UNA PUTA HORA y me encuentro con esto.<br>Aun que no lo crean cerré la puerta cuidadosamente y no lo pensé dos veces y ya quería golpear al muy cabrón de jean, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Armin empujo a Jean y se puso en medio deteniendo mi golpe, todavía tenia su sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero ahora se le notaba mas.  
>Mire a Armin a los ojos, no estaba enojado ni nada pero si molesto con Jean. ¿Porque lo estaba tocando?, ¿Porque a Armin? ¿QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUI?<p>

-"JEAN, MALDITO CARA DE CABALLO ¿QUE MIERDA LE IBAS A HACER A ARMIN?"-

-"¡E-ESO NO TE INCUMBE A TI EREN!"-

-"¿EH? COMO QUE NO ME INCUMBE, ES MI MEJOR AMIGO, MI HERMANO, PARTE DE MI FAMILIA. OBVIAMENTE ME IVA A INCUMBIR"-.

-"¡YA PAREN DE PELEAR LOS DOS! Por favor... paren..."-  
>Hubo un silencio pesado de pura tensión.<br>Esas ultimas palabras las dijo cabizbajo en un susurro que fue perceptible.

-"Agh... Okey, perdón". Por mi parte mi disculpe.

-"Lo siento"-. Decía Jean desviando la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

No se como mi cordura se había ido por las nubes, ahora sé que nunca debo salir a comprar.

-"Muy bien ¿QUE MIERDA SUCEDE? ¿QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO AQUI?"-

-"Eren puedo explicarlo... pero  
>Prométeme que vas a ser de mente abierta"-. Me decía Armin en un tono de suplica.<p>

-"Armin, como quieres que sea de mente abierta ¡CUANDO ENTRO A LA CASA Y ME ENCUENTRO CON ESTO! ¿COMO VOY A HACERLO?

-"¡NO LE GRITES A ARMIN EREN!"-

-"¿EH? ¿QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA HACERME CALLAR?"-

-"MALDITO"-... Susurro jean.

-"Jean cálmate no seas impulsivo como siempre, déjame hablar a mi ahora"-. Armin miraba a Jean con cariño, no se como es que sabia que esto iba a ser incomodo para mi.

-"Eren créeme, como lo has hecho toda tu vida, por favor..."-.

-"Okey lo voy a hacer, pero que el cara de caballo, perdón. JEAN se quede afuera"-.  
>-"Hummm..."-. escuche por parte de Jean un suspiro con pesadez y me miraba con disgusto, que estaba cerca de la mirada con odio que siempre nos teníamos.<p>

-"Jean, ¿puedes salir por favor?"- Le decía Armin a Jean.

-"Claro Armin"-. Y este le respondía con serenidad.

-"¿Como rayos es que se llevaban tan bien"-.

-con Jean afuera-

Me senté en el sofá y mire a Armin que estaba cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-"Okey, Armin... ¿que significa esto?"-  
>Lo mire a la cara.<br>-"Como dije, no estoy enojado ni nada de eso ¿Okey? Pero tengo dudas. Y muchas"-.

-"Eren...y-yo..."-  
>Se le notaba en el rostro que estaba nervioso.<p>

Puse mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.  
>-"Oye tranquilo ¿vale? Sabes que no te are nada, no te voy a pegar ni nada de eso, confía en mi, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"-.<p>

-"Jean está afuera, no tenemos todo el tiempo"-.

-"Bueno eso no cuenta jajajaja"-.

-"No seas malo Eren jajaja"-.  
>Nos reímos un rato, con lo ultimo que dije.<br>Hubo un pequeño silencio y se le notaba en el rostro que ya estaba más confiado o tranquilo. Le voy a volver a preguntar.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-

-"Si, gracias"-.

-"¿Me vas a contar?"-

-"Si..."-  
>-"Mira Yo y Jean estamos en algo, que ni siquiera yo tengo muy claro"-.<p>

-"Okey, y ¿y desde cuando están "saliendo"? Si es que se le puede decir así"-.

QUE CARAJOS, ¿SOY SINCERO? QUERIA SALIR Y GOLPEAR A ESE BASTARDO, pero como buen amigo me lo guardo todo. Y lo voy a ocupar en otra ocasión mas adelante. Y no me dejare llevar por mis impulsos. Si Armin acepto mis sentimientos por un demonio ¿por qué yo no puedo aceptar los de él hacia un arcángel? A de mas es más aceptable.  
>Pensaba para mi.<p>

-"Mira estamos así desde hace dos meses más o menos..."-

DOS MALDITOS MESES ¿tan despistado soy? ¿Que no me di cuenta? Dios, Eren tienes que estar más atento, esto empezó hace dos meses y no soy capaz de darme cuenta.

-"Hummm... dos meses, igual es harto como para tu primera pareja"-.

-"O-oye Eren... N-no somos pareja"-.  
>Pobre Armin estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Dios que era tierno este pequeño rubio.<p>

-"Siiii claro, ese tono ROJO en tus mejillas y en todo lo que se llama rostro muestra otra cosa"-.

-"A quien le crees mas ¿a mi? ¿O mi rostro?"- Me pregunto eso con un tono irónico.

-"¿Quieres que sea sincero?"-

-"Pues claro"'.

-"A tu rostro JAJAJAJA"-.

-" es justo"-. Hiso un leve puchero.

-"Ya okey, volvamos al tema"-.

-"Sabes que eres como un hermano menor para mi ¿verdad?"-

-"Si...lo se Eren"-.

-"Y como hermano mayor debo actuar como uno. Sin problema alguno ya que tu sabes que soy muy simple y no me complico la vida por nada ¿okey?"-

-"Okey... ¿Eren a que se debe todo esto?"-

-"Shhhhh... yo estoy hablando ahora"-.

-"..."-. Armin soltó una pequeña risita.

-"Como tu hermano, quiero lo mejor para ti, que seas feliz junto a la persona que amas, sin importar lo que se les venga en cima, quiero que seas feliz Armin, y si tu felicidad requiere que Jean este a tu lado, me tomara tiempo pero lo voy a aceptar"-.

Mientras decía estas palabras, en el rostro de Armin se iba formando una gran sonrisa.  
>-"¿Eren eso significa que...?"-<p>

-"Exacto Armin, no los aceptare más tiempo así..."-. Armin me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que tenía planeado.

Armin bajo la cabeza, estaba cabizbajo.  
>-"Pero...Eren ¿porque...no p-podemos estar juntos?"-. Pude escuchar que la voz se le quebraba, y que se podría decir que tenía un nudo en la garganta.<p>

-"Armin no me has dejado terminar lo que quería decir"-.

-"... lo siento..."-

-"No los aceptare mas tiempo así, yo quiero que estén juntos, JUNTITOS BIEN APEGADITOS. Y que se quieran el uno al otro. No me gusta ver a las parejas separadas, y menos si es mi mejor amigo. ¿okey? A de mas tu puedes estar junto a la persona que quieres, por mi parte... bueno yo soy un caso perdido, tengo que caminar todos los días si es necesario para poder verlo"-.

Por el rostro de Armin corrían lagrimas.  
>-"GRACIAS EREN, POR TODO, POR APOYARME. PERDONAME POR NO HABERTELO DICHO ANTES... solo que no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar"-<br>-"Armin me lo iba a tomar con tranquilidad, aun que en realidad estoy sorprendido, del cómo eres capaz de guardarle secretos a tu mejor amigo. Que feo jajajaja"-.

-"Perdón Eren, yo si quería solo que no sabía el cómo hacerlo..."-

-"Tranquilo Armin, ahora si no te importa debo hacer algo, como buen hermano, quiero que permanezcas sentado acá ¿vale?"-. En lo último que dije, fue en un tono de broma, por lo que Armin se rio un poco.

-"Eren..."-

-"¿hummm? ¿que pasa Armin?" vuelta mi cabeza.

-"Se amable y tenle paciencia...por favor"-. Me miro a los ojos, con una mirada suplicante.

-"Okey, lo haré, pero que el también me tenga paciencia a mí, ya que soy testarudo, en realidad ambos lo somos. Pero le voy a tener más paciencia, tranquilo. Asique le tienes que decir que me tenga paciencia, y tal vez, solo tal vez pueda que me lleve bien con el"-.

-"Okey Eren. Lo hare"-.

Camine unos pasos hacia la puerta, y al abrirla estaba Jean apoyado en la pared apoyando un pie en ella de brazos cruzados, y para variar con la camisa aun desabrochada.

-"Oye exhibicionista entra a la casa"-. Se lo dije en un tono sereno, que hasta a mi me sorprendió de lo tranquilo que se lo dije, pero si iba a estar más seguido en la casa tendría que por lo menos llevarme bien con él, para evitarme problemas.

Jean me miro algo sorprendido, cuando ya estaba adentro se sentó al frente de Armin.  
>Armin se sonrojo un poco al ver que Jean todavía tenia la camisa desabrochada.<p>

-"Jean ¿qué crees que haces?"-

-"Pues me siento, ¿no es obvio?"-

-"¿Jean tenias que ser?, puede que tenga la cara de despistado, pero ya me se todo el cuento"-.

-"Aaaaah... pudiste haberlo dicho antes"-. Jean se cambio de lugar, se paro y se sentó al lado de Armin.  
>Al sentarse nunca pensé que estaría vivo para ver esto, pero Jean estaba mirando con ternura a Armin CON TERNURA, por la mugre que se veían bien ese par, y no se en que momento habían entrelazado sus dedos. Dios no se cuando se los diré pero debo hacerlo. A propósito se me estaba olvidando un gran detalle.<p>

-"¿Oye exhibicionista?"-

-"¿Hummm que pasa Eren?"-

-"¿Cuando putas te vas a abrochar la camisa? ¿Si es que se podria saber?"-

-"E-eh... oh j-joder no me había d-dado cuenta y también se me había o-olvidado"-.  
>Jajajaja pobre tipo se moría de vergüenza, se le notaba en el rostro.<br>Se empezó a abrochar la camisa torpemente. Y Armin se había tapado la cara de la vergüenza.  
>Jajajajaja por Dios que me da risa el perturbar a alguien.<p>

-"Muy bien, volviendo al tema. Jean como puedes ver, te deje entrar a la casa porque debemos hablar de algo, o si no te hubiera dejado a fuera, como buena persona que soy"-.

-"Si... lo supuse. Te responderé todo con toda la honestidad y sinceridad posible"-.

-"Bien, espero que así sea"-.

Muy bien, esta es mi parte favorita hasta ahora, decía para mi.

-"¿Jean?"-.

-"¿si?"-

-"¿Tu amas a Armin o solo el te gusta?"-

Armin se sonrojo al escuchar mi pregunta.  
>Aun que en realidad ha estado rojo todo el rato, no se le ha pasado ni siquiera un poco.<p>

-"E-eh... bueno... y-yo mira. Hace unos meses Armin solo me atraía, hace un mes me empezó a gustar y no podía dejar de pensar en el, ahora yo estoy enamorado de el, de este pequeño rubio que esta sentado a mi lado, Armin"-. Jean coló su brazo por la espalda de Armin tomándolo de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia el, mirándolo con una mirada tan tranquila y serena de el, siempre lo vi serio y el verlo haci es raro y nuevo para mí. -"Y ahora puedo decir que lo amo. Sé que solo han sido unos meses no mas, tal ve pero soy sincero y en el poco tiempo que he estado con el lo amo, aun que todavía no sea me pareja"-.  
>Jean tenia en su rostro una mirada decidida.<p>

Armin que estaba al lado de Jean, no paraba de estar rojo y de mirarlo, y se le notaba más ya que era blanco.  
>Estoy sorprendido nunca pensé que terminaría así, se le notaba en la cara a Jean que estaba siendo sincero y mucho.<p>

-"Todavía..."-. Susurre para mi.

-"Muy bien... Armin, bueno a ti no te pregunto lo tengo más que claro que tu también lo quieres. Así que ahorrémonos palabras"-.

-"Okey. Solo quiero dejar dos cosas en claro, si es que no se me ocurre una tercera derrepente.  
>La primera. Jean juro que si le haces daño a Armin, le eres infiel o cualquier otra cosa, juro PERO TE RECONTRAJURO QUE TE GOLPEO HASTA QUE SE ME DE LA GANA.<br>Escuche como Jean trago saliva y Armin tenía lo ojos como platos.  
>La otra es que, lo cuides y mucho. Ya que él es la única familia cerca que tengo a acepción de Mikasa que no me gusta hablar tanto con ella, pero tú me entiendes. ¿Okey?"-<p>

-"Jamas le haría algo que le hiciera daño a Armin, Eren tenlo por seguro"-.

-"Okey, esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar Jean"-.

-"A y la tercera que quiero que quede clarita como el agua, si van a hacer algo NO DEVIDO PARA ESO HAY MAS DE 4 PIEZAS EN ESTA CASA POR SI NO LO SABIAS JEAN"-.  
>-"O-okey me quedaron claras Eren..."-. Tanto Jean como Armin estaban sonrojados.<br>Dios menos mal que no me demore más cuando estaba de compras, quien sabe que es lo que hubieran visto mis virginales ojos jajaja.  
>-"Okey creo que ya debo irme ¿no creen?<br>Voy a salir a caminar un rato. ¿ Armin que hora es?"-

-"¿Hummm? Son las 6:45"-. Me respondió Armin y Jean al unisonó.

-"MIERDA HA ESTA HORA LLEGARE ATRASADO"-.

-"¿Ah?"- Jean tenia en su rostro una expresión de duda y curiosidad.  
>Después te explico Jean. Armin le decía Jean.<p>

-"Oh bueno. Que le vaya bien cuñado jajaja"-. Lo decía en un tono de burla.

-"¿Cuñado? ¿CUÑADO? ¿COMO QUE CUÑADO? QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO, QUE TODAVIA NO..."-.

-"EREN VAS A LLEGAR TARDE" grito Armin antes de que terminara de decir mis palabras.

-"YA SE ARMIN"-. Salí corriendo de la casa, pero podía escuchar como Armin y Jean se estaban riendo. Cuando empecé a correr, un poco más adelante gire mi cabeza para verlos y Jean estaba abrazando a Armin por la espalda. De vuelta les diré que se ven bien como pareja. Ahora debo concentrarme, para ver si llego a la hora, no me creare muchas ilusiones ya que no se si el va a estar ahí... no sé el porqué pero solo lo quería ver, y quería que el estuviera en el puente para cuando yo llegara. Quería verlo.

Levi...

WAAAAAAAAAAAA que les parece mi nivel de cursilería?

O-O es horrendo XD lo mío no es ser cursi ewe.

Espero que les haya gustado :3. Me inspire otra vez en la micro (la micro hace milagros y más aun cuando te quedas dormida y te despiertas justo una parada antes de que te tengas que bajar LOL)

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :3.

Chao


	8. AVISO

AVISO:  
>Hola, bueno seré sincera no se en cuanto tiempo más voy a volver a actualizar ya que estoy con algunos problemas personales y tengo que hace los exámenes finales.<p>

Tuve que haberles avisado antes, perdón pero se me había olvidado y tampoco me gusta dejar a la gente con la curiosidad, ya que soy alguien que intenta no demorarse más de una semana sin actualizar o subir un capitulo. El capitulo que sigue llevo algo pero no aseguró cuando volveré a subir.  
>Espero que comprendan, prometo volver :3 y no dejar mi historia Hasta aquí, ya que a pesar de que sea una historia es la primera que hago y me gusta como está quedando.<br>Me despido :c hasta la próxima actualización.  
>Buenas tardes o noches. Chao.<p> 


End file.
